Open Heart Miscellaneous Characters
Open Heart Chapter 1 'Woman' As you walk past the waiting room, a woman collapses. You and Dr. Ramsey tend to her. You correctly diagnose her with a hemothorax, and once you perform a tube thoracotomy, she stabilizes enough to go to surgery. Her character model resembles Vera Thompson from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Danny' He tells you and Dr. Ramsey that the woman didn't fill out paperwork, that she just walked in. If you freeze when the woman collapses, he gets your attention. He assists you and Dr. Ramsey when the latter calls a Code Blue. In Chapter 2, he greets Mrs. Martinez. His name is revealed to be Danny in Chapter 6. 'Female Nurse 1' When Dr. Ramsey walks away, both nurses agree with you that he is an ass but they're completely in love with him. Her name is either Sarah or Marlene (revealed in Chapter 6). Her character model resembles Leah Myers from #LoveHacks series but with different hairstyle 'Annie' Annie is your first patient with Dr. Aurora Emery. She had to cut her vacation short in Indonesia when she became nauseated and developed rashes. You prescribe her an antibiotic, which sends her into anaphylactic shock. You and Dr. Varna successfully resuscitate her. In Chapter 2, you correctly diagnose her with labyrinthitis. Her character model resembles Whitney from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. 'Female Nurse 2' She gives you the lab results for Annie. Her name is either Sarah or Marlene (revealed in Chapter 6). She uses the same face model as Barb Powell, Chris' mother, and has the same hair as Mary Zilberg, Zack's mother from The Freshman series. 'Barbara' If you attempt to make a better impression on Dr. Ramsey, you see him with a patient named Barbara. She refuses to take her medication and he refuses to leave until she does. Either choice you give him will persuade her to take her medication and impress him. Chapter 2 'Dr. Toussaint' He is the doctor that Sienna says needs to see Dr. Ramsey urgently. 'Mrs. Martinez' Mrs. Martinez is a patient whose Doctor has her walk 12 times around the floor (of the room where she is assigned) to get her exercise. She helps you and Dr. Greene find your bearings and directs you to the elevators. All doctors and nurses you meet along the way greet her warmly. She regularly watches Jeopardy. In Chapter 4, you see her walking down the hall with Ethan. Her character model resembles Eleanor Harlenay from Veil of Secrets but with white hair and without glasses. 'Dr. Taylor' He/she is the doctor who makes Mrs. Martinez walk around the floor everyday. 'Waitress' After your shift, you and the other interns head to Donahue's, a bar down the street. By the time you sit down, Dr. Varma has already ordered a round of shots. The waitress brings you and the others shots of tequila. Her character model resembles Ms. Robertson from The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Girl' At the bar, Dr. Olsen stares dreamily at a girl. Even if you offer to be his wingman/wingwoman, he declines. Her character model resembles Sierra from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. 'Frat Guy' The frat guy accidentally jabs you in passing and Dr. Trinh makes him apologize. His character model resembles Shane from Rules of Engagement, Book 1. 'Reggie' If you decide to get a drink with Dr. Ramsey, the bartender takes your order. He is an old friend of Dr. Ramsey. His character model resembles Tommy Phelps from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Surgical Intern (Male)' If you decide to play darts with Bryce, he introduces you to his fellow surgical interns. The first character model resembles Percy Mendoza from Big Sky Country, Book 1. Chapter 3 'Rosa' When you're about to enter the hospital, you see Bryce playing basketball with other surgical interns. You shock them if you make a 3-point shot from where you stand. She appears in Chapter 6 during a game of beer pong and then her name is revealed to be Rosa. Her character model resembles the R.A. in The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Patient (Male)' Dr. Ramsey wheels in a patient transferred from Mass Kenmore hospital with sustained seizures. You have the opportunity to watch him and Dr. Banerji diagnose him with Bryce or Jackie. His character model resembles Devon Grusk from The Heist: Monaco. 'Medical Intern (Female 1)' This medical intern tries to ask Dr. Banerji if they can watch him work. Dr. Ramsey cuts her off and they wheel the patient into a free room, which happens to be an operating room. Her character model resembles the female servant in A Courtesan of Rome. 'Farley' He is the landlord of your MC's new apartment. His character model resembles Tucker Paisley from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Mike Knoblauch' He is one of your patients on chapter 3. He has a son called Matthew with ADHD. He took some of Matthew's ADHD medication to work harder after his co-workers started being laid off. He is in Edenbrook because he was in a car crash due to suffering from migraines that were brought on from withdrawals. His character model resembles Lucanus Flavius from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Matthew' Matthew is Mike's son. He has ADHD. It is mentioned that he is playing with toy superheroes. Their enemies are called Captain Entropy and Nightshade. His character model resembles the messenger from A Courtesan of Rome. Chapter 4 'Attending' When your senior resident sends you to ER, you see this attending trying to talk to Aurora. Later, you find she is the attending taking care of Ethan Hudson. 'Dr. Zimmerman' He/she is the surgeon that Bryce assists in Kyra's lung lobectomy. 'Bartender' If you decide to check out a band with Bryce, she is the bartender at the club. She resembles Izzy from the It Lives series. 'Dolores Hudson' She becomes your patient when Rafael brings her in to the ER with smoke inhalation. It is later revealed that she had preeclampsia (characterized by high blood pressure in pregnancy), which is dangerous for the baby and would force her to give birth prematurely. She refuses to have a surgery due to the chance that her baby could die from being born too early and the preeclampsia progresses into eclampsia (seizures), resulting in her death. Her character model resembles Eliana Vera from The Senior. 'Ethan Hudson' He is Dolores' child. When she was being transported into surgery, she told the attending what she would like his name to be. He was born on his twenty-sixth week. Chapter 5 'Banner Health Rep (Male)' If you decide to join Ethan in the Banner Health private box suite, the male representative finds you both as soon as you enter. His character model resembles Mac Hornby, a character from Veil of Secrets. 'Banner Health Rep (Female)' She is the other health reps you meet in the private box suite. She invites Ethan to golf later in the week, but you give him a way out. Her character model is the same as Mrs. Crandall from the High School Story: Class Act series . 'Team Manager' He is the Boston Nighthawks' baseball team manager. When Jake collapses, he asks if anyone present is a doctor and you and your friends raise your hands and go to help. His character model resembles Lucius from A Courtesan of Rome and Tommy Walsh from Veil of Secrets. 'Jake Sandburg' You and your friends examine him and ask questions of his teammates in the locker rooms. You come to the conclusion that he is suffering from a drug interaction between fluoxetine and celecoxib, as both may increase the effects of the other by affecting its metabolism. They could also be damaging his kidneys, so he needs to be transported to the hospital as soon as possible. He resembles Kyle Garza from It Lives Beneath. 'Ray Cuaron' Ray is the Manhattan Stingray's lead-off hitter. According to Elijah, he's batting.316 this year. Although they are rivals on the field, they get along basically like family off the field. One of the Nighthawks players grew up playing ball with him in the streets of Miami. He resembles Percy Mendoza from Big Sky Country. 'Nighthawks Player' During the game, you can goad them into fighting or keep quiet. Either way, in the locker rooms, the Nighthawks Player welcomes Ray and says to pray for Jake when the latter asks what he can do to help. Chapter 6 'Shonda Turner' Shonda Turner is one of your patients. In the beginning, she starts convulsing and Your Character doesn't know what to do; it is only with the help of the nurses that she is able to regain consciousness. At the end of the chapter, the same thing happens again and this time, Your Character successfully manages to delegate, leading to Shonda regaining consciousness. Her character model resembles Samantha Winters. 'Wayne' Wayne is Sienna's boyfriend. He is shown to be quite disengaged and didn't seem like he particularly wanted to be at the housewarming party. It is also revealed that he is a lead programmer at a software company. His character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Medical Intern (Female 2)' When Landry asks a drunk medical question, this intern doesn’t know the answer. Her character model resembles one of the women in the bar in Veil of Secrets and Meghan Shaw in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance. 'Phoebe' Phoebe is one of your neighbors. She is seen in the hallway and flirts with Elijah. Her character model resembles Lucilla from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Mrs. Edelstein' She is your neighbor that complains to Farley about the noise from your party. He thinks she is a whiner. Chapter 7 'Medical Resident (Male)' When you see Aurora in the cafeteria, she is surrounded by sycophants. The medical resident asks if he can pay for her lunch. He looks like the Surgical Intern. 'Remy' He is your patient in this chapter. He likes surfing and plays the ukulele. His character model resembles the kayak instructor from America's Most Eligible: Season 10, Garrett from It Lives Beneath and one of the Thief players from The Elementalists, Book 1. Chapter 8 'Willow' She is your patient in this chapter. She has Hepatitis C, but has no insurance and cannot afford the medication. Her character model resembles Yvette from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. 'Rowan' He is Willow's twin brother. He resembles Tony Rez from Veil of Secrets. 'Dr. Tanaka' He is the doctor who performs surgery with Bryce. He resembles Michael Kim from Veil of Secrets. thumb|150px 'Orchid Montague' She stars in the movie you watch with your friends at the Boston Common. One of her lines helps you find a way to help your patient. She resembles Theresa Sutton from Desire & Decorum. 'Carlie' She is one of the people you hang out with in Bryce's premium scene. It is her bachelorette party and after having strippers, she and her girlfriends go bar-hopping. She resembles Grace Liao from The Freshman series. 'Denise' She is one of the people you hang out with in Bryce's premium scene. She resembles Claire Pierce from The Freshman series. 'Brenda' She is one of the people you hang out with in Bryce's premium scene. She introduced the bride to her groom. Her character model resembles Scarlett Emerson from Veil of Secrets. Chapter 9 'Nigel Platt' He is your patient in this chapter. He is shown to be extremely rude and demeaning to Your Character, demanding that he wants a doctor who looks qualified. This is even after Your Character diagnoses him with hypothroidism, which means he has an under active thyroid, caused by Hashimoto's disease, and a hiatal hernia. Elijah calls him a pita. His character model resembles Bryce Sterling from Veil of Secrets. 'Lucas' He is one of Rafael's neighbors. They volunteer at the same senior center. Because Rafael joined your group and didn't go to the center that evening, Lucas had to dance samba with 'handsy Henrietta'. He resembles Isaac Collins. 'Juliana' She is Rafael's grandmother who bakes brigadeiros for you and Rafael. She resembles Professor Bhatt from the It Lives In The Woods series. Chapter 10 'Dr. Calais' While Ethan is attending the conference, Dr. Calais will manage the fellowship competition. Elijah says Dr. Calais doesn't like anyone staring at his long nose hair mini mustache. 'Attendee' She greets Ethan when you arrive. 'Concierge' He works at the reception of your hotel, the Celestial Miami. He resembles Santiago. 'Vendor' She resembles Reyna Mercado. 'Declan Nash' He is a V.P. at Panacea Labs, which is currently developing experimental sepsis treatments. He is an old acquaintance of Ethan and they don't get along because Ethan punched Declan in the face and humiliated him in public. At the end of the chapter, he plays cards against Ethan, who lets Declan win, so the former can tell the latter about the experimental treatment. His character model resembles Carson from the America's Most Eligible series. 'Gambler' Declan gloats when he wins against the gambler. 'Dealer' He deals cards when you play against Declan. He resembles Nikos Anastopoulos. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Open Heart' Characters Category:Groups